Vice City, Vice Girl
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [TOMMY X MERCEDES] "Estou aqui, deitado nesta cama grande e macia que não é minha. Acordado, pensativo, extasiado... Sim, extasiado. Nunca imaginei que aquela ruivinha filha de um coronel dos cartéis de drogas ia mexer tanto comigo, ou com minha libido." AVISO: M/F, Hentai, lots of smut, palavras de baixo calão e talvez uma pitada de romance.


**Ah... Sou uma player assídua de GTA: Vice City... Esse foi o primeiro jogo 'mundo aberto' que joguei, então dá pra se ter uma idéia do porque ele tem um espaço especial no meu coração gamer. Além do mais, o que custa me imaginar viver um cadinho a vida do gangster Tommy Vercetti?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Estou aqui, deitado nesta cama grande e macia que não é minha. Acordado, pensativo, extasiado... Sim, extasiado. Nunca imaginei que aquela ruivinha filha de um coronel dos cartéis de drogas ia mexer tanto comigo, ou com minha libido.

- Mercedes...?

Nome de uma marca famosa de automóveis, também. Irônico, uma marca de classe para alguém que não tem nenhuma, isto é, na cama. Entre quatro paredes ela consegue ser surpreendentemente... Selvagem. Não encontro palavra que melhor a define. Falando nela, virei meu rosto para o lado esquerdo da cama e não mais a vi. Talvez ela tenha dado uma volta pela mansão do finado Dias, que o diabo o tenha. Traidor... Pelo menos algo de bom me foi dado além do maravilhoso sabor de matá-lo: sua infinitamente luxuosa mansão. E de gosto duvidoso, tenho de concordar...

Dei de ombros e fitei o teto de forro avermelhado. Tudo que me vinha agora eram lembranças...

* * *

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Tommy, Tommy, Tommy... Não é questão de querer, mas sim _ter_ de fazer. Temos de descobrir o proderosíssimo pilantra que ordenou o atentado no estaleiro, e o melhor jeito de começar é investigando, conseguindo aliados... Indo na festa de Cortez.

- Tsc.

- A vida não é nada fácil, _Tommy_. Agora vá à loja de roupas que fica no endereço deste cartão. Sr. Tommy Vercetti não pode ir numa festa requintada usando esses trapos dos anos 70 que você chama de roupas.

- HEY! o que há de errado com minhas roupas!?

- Sem ofensas, mas eu tenho certeza que indo assim os convidados podem ter uma idéia errada a seu respeito.

- Que seja...

Peguei o cartão da mão desse advogado de merda e saí do escritório puto da vida. Mal cheguei nessa bosta de cidade e já fui recebido calorosamente pelos capangas de sejá lá quem, ainda por cima perdi a merda do ouro branco que trazia junto com o palerma do Rosemberg. Para recuperar tudo terei de me submeter a ''servicinhos'' e firmar alianças com certos habitantes da calorosa Vice City.

- É, maravilha...

Entrei no mesmo carro prateado que tinha deixado ao lado do escritório do Rosemberg. Segui até a "Rafael's" e tomei meu banho de loja. Claro, quase espanquei o atendente transviado que insistia em dar em cima de mim.. Um ótimo começo.

Quando saí da loja para engomadinhos, vi a motocicleta mais linda de toda minha vida do outro lado da rua...

- Hmm... Bela moto.

Free way o nome dela. Tinha de ser minha.

Continuei parado em frente a Rafael's, observando o pirralho de jaqueta preta se afastar de sua linda moto prata. Quando já estava a uma distancia razoável, coitado, atravessei a rua caltelosamente; não querendo chamar a atenção dos fardados que insistiam rodear ali como abutres. Tinha mais de três tiras ali. Esperei eles virarem a esquina e atravessei a rua, não tardando em subir naquela moto. Sensação maravilhosa... Dei a partida e ainda insisti em passar na frente de moleque de jaqueta... Eu precisava mostrar o quão ele não era merecedor daquela _obra de arte._

Quase ri da reação do otário. Foi, no mínimo, aterrorizada.

Enfim, fui em direção ao Píer de Oceam Beach.

Estacionei entre alguns carros esportivos e uma imensa limosine. percorri todo píer até entrar no iate de Cortez... conheci os principais figurões de vice city. Todos aparentavam ter o algum tipo de distúrbio mental, menos o anfitrião pelo menos. Esse sim, era respeitável. Até fui apresentado para sua belíssima filha. Ela Parecia conhecer bem a vida noturna dessa cidade, e me ofereceu mostrar seu clube favorito. Eu já estou na merda mesmo, acompanhar uma patricinha mimada até sua boate favorita não vai doer.

A propósito, o nome dela é Mercedes Cortez.

Até quando seguíamos para a o lado de fora do Píer, ela continuava a falar entusiasmada sobre como amava Vice city. Não dei muita atenção, ela era "inocente" demais... Não viu sequer um terço das coisas que vi. E como poderia? Ela mal deve ter vinte e poucos anos... De qualquer forma, subimos na motocicleta para ir ao tal clube Pole Position.

- Você vai trabalhar pro meu pai?

Perguntou, curiosa. Então ela é objetiva... Interessante.

- Talvez.

Foi o que respondi, realmente não sabia ao certo.

- Hmm... Você quer que eu coloque minha mão em seu colo?

Ousada, sem Pudor algum... Maravilhosa.

Repeti a mesma resposta. Será uma companhia e tanto...

- É Tão dificil ter um pai rico e poderoso... Ok, vamos sair daqui.

Pelo seu tom de voz, ela provavelmente notou meu sorriso aprovador. Mas por mais que eu tenha gostado dela, tenho coisas a fazer. Então porque essa porcaria de sinal não abre? Vice Beach é mesmo um bairro esnobe.

- O que acha de pegar o caminho mais longo? A não ser que esteja com pressa, Tommy...

Esperta, reparou sim. Ponto pra você, linda.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Tudo para ver continuar sorrindo assim enquanto toca meus ombros..

Mais um sinal. Tão vermelho quanto o sangue que derramarei do desgraçado que me atrapalhou. Por falar nisso, tenho de ver o que farei de uma vez por todas com.. Com... Mercedes. Respiração provocante a sua...

-... Distraiu-se? O sinal abriu faz um tempo, e se não quiser ser espancado pelo motorista de trás, melhor se apressar...

- É, é.

Foi o que consegui responder com esses sussurros bem perto do ouvido. De onde ela tirava tanta sensualidade? Ela realmente é... Maravilhosa. Engatei a marcha e acelerei como nunca, propositalmente, claro. Faze-la agarrar-se imediatamente em mim foi o castigo por ter me provocado com esssa boca, mas... Minha surpresa foi ela encostar sua cabeça nas minhas costas. Não sei porque sorri, e provavelmente ela sorriu também, mas ao menos longe estávamos da rota da Pole Position... Preferi conhecer a cidade com ela de guia antes de leva-la pra onde pediu inicialmente.

- Então você quer saber qual é o lugar mais badalado de Vice City, Tommy?

Acenei, sem desviar meus olhos da estrada.

- Então siga reto pela Vice Beach que vou te mostrar!

Realmente, muito empolgada essa menina... O caminho que ela me mostrou levava a um clube de ares latinos... Malibu o nome.

Estacionei a moto de frente a ele. Fachada chique, uh? Se bem que luxo e glamour era o mínimo de se esperar nessa cidade.

- Quer entrar comigo para ver como é?

Mercedes apoiava seus braços em meu ombro e debruçava em mim enquanto afaga meu cabelo, usando seu maior tom sedutor, me fazendo sentir seus seios em minhas costas. Você realmente gosta de brincar com fogo uh, moça?

- Bom, você não me trouxe aqui a toa. Vamos.

Quando entramos, não escondi minha surpresa.

- Um clube gay, sério?

- Na verdade, é um clube misto... Mesmo com esses imitadores de araque do Village People fazendo parecer o contrario. Pelo menos nenhum babaca me incomoda quando quero apenas dançar, pois geralmente eles estão se esquivando ou caindo no papo das bichas residentes.

- Que seja... Quer um drink?

- Achei que você não iria oferecer...

Disse ela me afagando as bochechas com a ponta do dedo indicador para depois se desgarrar de mim e correr pra pista de dança.

Tenho de admitir, essa boate é bem aconchegante, mesmo com essas músicas exageradamente alegres. hmph. Quem sou eu pra julgar o gosto duvidoso alheio? Me aproximei do balcão e pedi duas piñas coladas, e entreguei uma pra Mercedes, que logo pegou a taça em uma mão e com a outra me segurava a nuca em um gesto que indicava que ela não mais queria dançar sozinha.

- Por enquanto prefiro me sentar ali com minha piña e te ver dançar.

- Como quiser... Vamos ver até quando você agüenta só olhar~

E a ruiva deu um gole generoso da Bebida, me devolvendo a taca semi vazia e voltando para o meio da pista. Com a mudança da Musica, Mercedes ficou mais solta e sensual. Não era de se espantar, o que ecoava pelas caixas acústicas era Mary Jane Girls e seu hit All Night Long... Algo completamente sugestivo. Seu olhar fixo em mim era desafiador e ao mesmo tempo convidativo, como quem soubesse exatamente como ler minha reação ao assisti-la dançar.

Em uma piscadela de Mercedes e um gesto de "vem aqui" com a ponta de seu indicador eu decidi acompanhá-la nessa dança. Tomei o ultimo gole da minha piña e me aproximei dela, logo segurando sua cintura de forma possessiva com minhas duas mãos e colando meu corpo no dela. Eu quis mostrar o quão interessado ela me deixou, e ela me deu um sorriso lascivo, se virou de costas para mim e apoiou suas mãos sobre as minhas, movimentando seus próprios quadris.

E Por isso não deixei barato e colei mais ainda nossos corpos, e ainda Sorri, levando minha boca até sua orelha, quase a mordendo.

- Será que essa gata da conta da fera?

Provoquei. Ela conseguia me deixar mais e mais interessado nela.

- Será que essa fera não sabe se controlar?

- Dançando desse jeito, você esta querendo pagar pra ver, baby.

- Heh.

Não me importo de entrar no jogo dela. Ter Mercedes se esfregando em mim como uma gata no cio, é o que importa de verdade. Essa boa-vida me está sendo um maravilhoso calmante... Eu realmente não entendo as pessoas. Com um tesão de mulher assim do lado, quem precisaria de drogas? Por isso só me limito a vender minha mercadoria, nunca consumir. Já ela...

- Tommy...

Hm. Seu tom mais sexy. Você realmente quer fazer aparecer o brinquedo escondido na minha calça. Admita, Mercedes.

- Vamos dar outra volta, garanhão.

- Como desejar.

- Então vamos a la playa! Ariba, ariba!

Obedeci prontamente. Não levou muito tempo para chegarmos a praia. Tudo que precisei foi seguir pro oeste e cortar caminho entre as propriedades.

- Hey, hey! Olha lá, Tommy! Essa cabana dos salva-vidas já da uma boa visão da orla de Washingtom Beach.

Como pedido, estacionei ao lado da cabana. Mercedes desceu da moto imediatamente, já tirando os próprios calçados animadamente, e me indicando pra fazer o mesmo. Aproveitei e pendurei o paletó azul no guidão da Free Way. Ela não perdeu tempo e me puxou pelas mãos para a varanda da cabine, rindo como uma colegial apaixonada.

E tudo que eu me perguntava era se ela usava mesmo drogas ou era alegre assim de nascença.

- Aqui, Tommy... Olha... Não é lindo?

- Mais lindo seria se você me deixasse fazer o que quero fazer...

- E pra que a pressa, guapo?

- Não me culpe por tentar.

Ela sabe, também gosto de ir direto ao ponto. Mas Mercedes se limitou a apenas sorrir, subindo os três degraus da cabaninha amarela. Logo ela se debruçou no parapeito completamente sorridente. Não tardei em acompanhá-la e também me debrucei de costas no parapeito enquanto acendia um cigarro despreocupadamente. De nada me interessava a vista do mar, mas essa ruiva se pendurava na sacada como se estivesse vendo a praia pela primeira vez. O que há de tão mágico em observar as ondas ir e vir e molhar a areia? Tsc, mulheres...

Quando virei meu rosto para fitá-la, ela me retribuiu um sorriso lascivo. Não precisei pensar duas vezes para saber o significado daquele sorriso. Ela finamente estava pronta para prosseguir nosso joguinho de senhoria e criado. Deu uma longa e ultima tragada de meu cigarro, não deixando de exibir meu sorriso interessado. Apoiei minhas duas mãos na barricada de madeira, relaxando meu corpo e finalizando meu turno nesse jogo. Ela aproveitou minha posição e logo se virou para mim, levando suas enfeitadas mãos para meu peito para desabotoar minha blusa preta.

- Ainda estamos muito longe um do outro, não acha...?

- Você chegar mais perto resolve o problema...

E então ela se afastou do parapeito completamente para encaixar seu corpo no meu lenta e possessivamente.

Heh... Não posso negar que gosto de mulheres que assumem o controle da situação, mas pode ser que nem sempre eu vá deixar uma mulher me domar assim tão facilmente. Parabéns Mercedes, você é uma deliciosa exceção.

Mais deliciosa ainda quando se aproximou de meu rosto e me beijou com desejo. A correspondi do jeito que ela queria que eu a correspondesse: Fugaz e predador, mas com um toque submisso. Nem sequer tirei minhas mãos do parapeito, apenas deixei ela me conduzir como bem quisesse.

Então ela afastou sua boca e depois seu torso para melhor observar meu físico bem trabalhado. Como ela nada me disse, aproveitei a oportunidade para provocá-la.

- Gostou do que viu, Mercedes?

- Hmmm... Talvez...

- Sempre sincera, uh?

- É, também... Mas acho que você tem mais a me mostrar...

Ela também era bem direta, e já ia deslizando sua mão pelo meu abdome descoberto para chegar aonde realmente queria: ora passeando, ora apertando e esfregando sua mão em torno da surpresa escondida dentro da minha calça azul... E não mais demorou para colocar sua mão por dentro de minha calca. Ah... Ela com certeza sabe ir direito ao ponto.

- Isso vai depender do que mais você quer ver.

- Talvez eu tenha que observar mais de perto...

Uau. Ousada.

- Quem sou eu pra te impedir?

A deixei desabotoar minha calça e logo se ajoelhar, admirando minha fisionomia. Ela não tardou em segurar minha pica com uma mão e já aproximou sua boca para dar uma leve mordida nessa carne agora pulsante. Ela deslizou a outra mão que estava livre para dentro de minhas coxas, procurando algum ponto sensível. Não deixou de trabalhar na minha marreta, lambia de ponta a ponta, sugava e apertava a cabeça como se chupasse um pirulito. Talvez parecesse um pirulito para ela mesmo, Mercedes me fazia o melhor boquete que alguma mulher poderia fazer. Ela não tinha pudor nenhum, tocava onde bem quisesse. Agora essa ruiva quis usar apenas as mãos, e se levantou como uma cobra escalando um galho, me beijando o peitoral enquanto movia essas habilidosas mãos. Ah. Aquele sorriso travesso dela. Me fez sorrir de volta, e puxá-la com força para em uma pegada firme. Fiz questão de apertá-la a bunda com uma mão e com a outra lhe puxar os cabelos da nuca.

- Manda ver, gostosa.

Sussurrei no ouvido de Mercedes, a incentivando ela a agitar mais rápido essa malzinha mal criada no meu pau. Ela deu um leve gemido, me obedecendo prontamente. E não dormia em serviço, ela me masturbava com maestria. Fora o fato de ter um beijo maravilhoso... Me marcou o pescoço e o peitoral inteiro com seu batom roxo e seus chupões. Bom saber que ela sabe como deixar um cara afim com tanta facilidade. Três punhetadas dela e eu ja estava mais do que duro e fervendo.

- Hora de virar o jogo, baby.

- Hmm... Como bem quiser...

E se afastou alguns centímetros de mim para tirar a própria meia calça, depois puxou minha calça e cueca box para baixo, já encaixando a buceta na vara. Tudo isso sem nem afastar esse e olhar excitado de mim.

- vamos ver do que você é capaz, Tommy Vercetti...

A respondi movendo meus quadriz pra frente em uma única estocada, procurando espaço nessa xota molhada. Quem diria, Só de tocar no papai ela tinha se molhado toda. E mal comecei minha diversão, já ouço um e outro gemido escapar dessa boca pervertida.

Too horny, Mercedes. Too horny.

O que você vai fazer quando eu segurar sua cintura e aumentar minha velocidade? Voltar atrás e que não dá. Não mesmo. Agora que estou mais do que completamente empolgado. Até me levantei do parapeito e te guiei pra parede amadeirada da cabana, te segurando as coxas e mandando ver com toda minha vontade. Você não pode me culpar, esse rostinho seu de prazer só esta me deixando mais Afim. Até ouvir você gemer alto assim está me levando a loucura.

Só percebi que você chegou ao seu limite quando não soube mais aonde me tocar. Você mordeu meus ombros e deu o maior grito de prazer que podia dar enquanto tinha seu melhor orgasmo do mundo.

Também dei o meu próprio, te pressionando ainda mais contra a parede amadeirada.

Você ofegava descompassadamente, suas pernas bambas mal se apoiavam na minha. Eu percebi os raios de sol se refletirem na janela da cabana. Imagino como você deve estar se sentindo com essa vista.

Eu sei Mercedes, estou me sentindo assim tambem.

Mesmo depois do orgasmo, Demorei a tirar minha rola da sua xota. Por mim a gente continuava o dia inteiro. Mas primeiro vem os negócios depois o prazer... Nunca o contrario.

- Hora de ir, Delícia.

Ela nada respondeu. Estava completamente sem palavras. Apenas me empurrou para o parapeito e se agachou, dando uma ultima lambida no meu pau encharcado.

- Pra não esquecer seu gosto.

Ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ok.

E logo nos vestimos. Caminhamos em direção da motocicleta estacionada. O cheiro de sexo impregnado em nossas roupas era difícil de ignorar, e eu ouvia um e outro sussurro de quem passava perto de nós. Quando montamos na Free Way e eu dei a partida, Mercedes gritou aos 4 ventos, Sorrindo como nunca:

- FIQUEM COM INVEJA, OTÁRIOS! NÓS TIVEMOS O MELHOR SEXO DO MUNDO BEM EMBAIXO DAS SUAS FUÇAS! UHUUUUUUUUUUUULL!

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi rir.

- Ah, Mercedes... Limpa você com certeza não é.

-Disse alguma coisa, guapo?

- Talvez...

E seguimos para nosso destino final.

Estávamos parados em frente ao Pole Position enquanto o Sol se erguia despreocupadamente em nossas costas. Mercedes desceu da garupa e caminhou para a fachada do que pra mim mais parece uma zona do que um clube. Nem me preocupei em me desgrudar do guidão da Free Way.

- Obrigada pela maravilhosa noite, Tommy. Nos vemos depois, bonitão...

Foi o que disse antes de entrar no hall do clube como se nada de louco tivesse acontecido esta noite.

-... Claro.

Sorri. Aliás, andei sorrindo demais depois do que aconteceu..Fiquei parado alguns minutos até finalmente me dirigir ao meu quarto de hotel, satisfeito com minha primeira jogada nessa cidade traiçoeira.

* * *

E depois dessa, me vieram tantas outras lembranças..

incomodado fiquei com a reação positiva de Mercedes pelo convite que fiz para fazer o filme pornô daquele cineasta sádico. Não quis admitir, eu não queria mesmo fazer ela se gabar do fato de eu não querer um outro corpo a se deliciar do dela que não fosse o meu. Um corpo desconhecido, de um prostituto qualquer. Aquele bando de escoceses bissexuais foram exceção, afinal sei que você nunca se deitaria com cada um deles... Entretanto, também sei o quanto é perigoso confiar nessa última afirmação.

Enfim. Não me importo.

E quando ia me levantando da cama, lá estava Mercedes, ainda vestida com essa camisola semi transparente, e nada além. Vê-la assim me deu vontade de ficar na cama mais um pouco... conversar um pouco com ela, talvez.

- Hey, Guapo...Bom dia... Ou seria boa tarde?

- Vem cá, delícia... Vamos conversar.

- Oh, o todo poderoso de Vice City acordou autoritário hoje... Eu gosto disso.

Não me deixei intimidar com sua provocação, pelo contrário, isso me fez puxá-la pelo braço possessivamente até ela se deitar ao meu lado. Mercedes não perdeu tempo e já começou a acariciar meu peitoril. Tenho a impressão desse ser minha segunda parte do corpo favorita dela... Enfim hora de tratar de negócios.

- Aquele cineasta pervertido ainda insiste em te convidar para fazer outros filmes pornô?

- Hmm, Talvez.

- E você vai aceitar fazer eles?

- É, talvez.

- O que a gente faz aqui -ao vivo- não te é satisfatório?

- Uhuhu... É, talvez... Mas não dá crédito ao poderosíssimo Tommy Vercetti.

_Vadia. Mas não me sinto nem um pouco surpreso._

- Ah, Pode ter certeza que dá.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Mas não ligo, nunca fui exatamente a filha exemplar de Cortez. Que dirá a boazinha e obediente.

Não consegui deixar de rir. Ela me lembrou da vez que Cortez me ligou aflito por causa de certos boatos sobre sua querida filha. Que se foda se sua preciosa filhinha se comporta como uma puta, estudar e se tornar uma advogada que é algo inadmissível... Heh. Vice city é mesmo uma cidade incomum.

- Se você diz.

- É o que Vice City te torna, Tommy. Não pense que as loirinhas esnobes que você vê em Vice Beach são exatamente o exemplo da patrulha das escoteiras.

- De fato, seu exemplo é totalmente o de uma puta suja. Não que eu realmente não goste...

- Ha, ha. Não seria eu a vender biscoitos de Haxixi para pagar o próprio vicio.

- Mas seria você a cobrar delas, não?

- Bom, meu vício é outro.

- Suponho que eu tenha que visitar um médico amanhã, então?

- Não sou tão baixa assim como você pensa, mas é sempre bom se cuidar.

- Dona Mercedes Cortez, sempre a frente do seu tempo.

- Isso não é brincadeira, Tommy. Você já ouviu falar do vírus HIV? Eu tenho amigos que estão doentes. Amigos que eu considero demais estão morrendo! Você tem idéia de como dói ver eles sofrer?

- Mercedes, hey. Relaxa. Você está comigo agora, não está?

- Tsc... Depende de como você espera que eu esteja com você.

- Não como a Senhora Vercetti... Ainda. Basta você querer.

- Estar com você é perigoso.

- E não é por isso que você esteve aqui noite passada?

- Ok... Talvez.

- Então vai pensar na minha possível futura proposta?

- A vida é curta, Tommy... Pelo menos não virei advogada.

- Ah, isso com certeza mataria seu pai.

- É... Hahaha!

- Seja minha parceira de crime então.

- E eu aqui pensando que já fazia parte da máfia Vercetti.

- É, você tem razão.

- Então, Papa... Como quer que eu te sirva hoje?

Tudo que eu fiz foi sorrir para ela, e reiniciar toda nossa diversão.

E quer saber, eu tenho uma cidade comendo na palma da minha mão. Tenho inimigos sob total controle e infinitos negócios bem sucedidos.

Mas o que um homem realmente deseja ter pelo menos uma vez na vida talvez eu tenha com a garota mais porra-louca da cidade.

É, eu sou um gângster foda pra caralho.


End file.
